Bob and Joe Meet The Sailor Scouts
by Zero3
Summary: ...


Bob and Joe meet the Sailor Scouts!  
  
  
Another week finished at Mountain View Middle School  
John: yay!!! Another week complete  
Jeramy: bye John see ya next week  
Boy: ya see ya  
Boy2: BYEEE  
John: bye Sean, Jeramy, Bob, and Joe…… hey wait you four are coming with me!  
Bob & Joe: huh?  
Jeramy: uhoh!  
Sean: Tch! Well I'm not carrying anybody.  
John: Yes you ARE!  
Sean: Why? You can't make me.  
John: I'll tell Kristie and Savannah!  
Sean: !! OK, OK jeez!  
Grabs their arms and takes off  
Bob: wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee this is fun   
Joe: you dumb @$$ we're 5,000 feet above the ground!!!!  
Jeramy: NOT AGAIN!!!!  
Joe & Jeramy: don't drop us don't drop us don't drop us!!  
John: (sighs) don't worry I will….won't   
Joe: don't even joke like that  
Sean: I wouldn't trust him he's done it to me. Lucky I found out that I could fly that day.  
John: sorry I won't drop you, that was an accident when I dropped Sean.  
Lands in front of the house  
Joe: where are we?  
John: Japan  
Joe: WHAT!!!!! What are we doing here?  
John: you get to meet someone special  
Sean: I wouldn't consider them special.  
Serena: I'm late I'm late I'm late I'm late I'm late I'm late I'm late  
Runs into Bob and Joe and falls over(skirt flies up)  
Joe: waaaaaaa….. whoaJ(sees up her skirt)  
Bob: woooo look at that!  
Sean: (whispering to John) Bob's gonna go freaky now, better get ready to shoot.  
John: (whispering) I'm one step ahead of you.  
Serena is unfortunately not wearing underwear (again)  
Serena: I'm soooo sorry I wasn't……hey what are you looking at??  
Joe: n.. n.. nothing!  
Bob: (speechless)  
Serena: O….K…. well… bye John, Bye Sean  
Sean & John: bye Serena!   
Joe: wasn't that Sailor Moon?  
John: yep!  
Takes off running  
Bob: SHE WASN'T WEARING PANTIES!!!!  
Joe: yea she wasn'tJ  
Sean: So what I think that girl doesn't even know what panties are.  
John & Jeramy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!  
Bob: that doesn't happen very often!  
John: well 'round here it does  
Joe: really??  
John: yep..  
Bob: OOOOOOOOHHHH I WANT TO LIVE HERE!!!  
John: too bad  
Bob: L  
John: OK let's go on in  
Sean: Well I'm not going in there I'll see y'all later Bye!  
Zooms Off  
John: Well what are you guys waiting for a written invitation?!  
Walks in the house  
John: Kristie I'm home!!  
Kristie: JOHN!!!!(jumps onto John)  
John: waa (falls on to the ground)  
Kristie: ohhhh I missed you sooo much  
John: Kristie…  
Kristie: yes?  
John: it's only been a week!  
Kristie: but a week's too long for me  
John: OK..  
Kristie: oh who are these two??  
John: Bob and Joe  
Kristie: HI!!  
Bob & Joe: hi…..  
Joe: (whispering to John) does she always wear such a short skirt?  
John: (whispering back) yes she does  
Joe: J  
Savannah: Kristie who's here…..oh Hi John.. Jeramy…and who are they?  
John: this is Bob and Joe  
Savannah: Hello  
Joe: hi……  
Joe: isn't that Jeramy's old girlfriend??  
John: yes it is!  
Jeramy: HEY!!  
John: hehe  
Savannah: OK see you later…but one question  
John: what is it?  
Savannah: where's Sean at? It's been a while since I've seen him  
Jeramy: He zoomed off when John said let's go on in.  
Savannah: Oh well! C'ya  
John: OK Bob, Joe let's go I bet I know who you want to meet   
Bob & Joe: hmmm?  
Walks to the shrine a couple blocks away  
John: here we are  
Joe: where is here  
Sean: Rei's shine temple whatever you want to call it  
Jeramy: So this is where you went  
Sean: Well the girls and I don't get along to well  
Lita: HEY JOHN!!!  
John: HEY LITA I'LL BE RIGHT THERE  
Sean: Well c'mon guys time for you to meet the gang  
Joe: hey… hey they're the sailor scouts!!!  
John: yep  
Bob: wwhooooooooooo   
John: let's go  
Flies in from behind   
Girl: Wait!!!!  
John: huh? Oh it's Marissa  
Marissa: wait up  
Sean: Eeep! I…I…forgot something at the school I gotta go now  
Bye!  
Zooms off once agian  
Jeramy: Why does he always do that?!?  
Joe: what is she doing here??  
John: she lives here  
Joe: ahhhhhhhhh!!!!  
Bob: ahhhhhhhh!!!!  
John: OK….  
Goes up to where the sailor scouts are  
Mina: hey John…Where's Sean?  
Lita: who are they??  
John: friends… Bob and Joe  
Sailor Scouts: hi…  
Just then Rei's grandpa on the roof dropped a very heavy bucket on Bob  
Bob: ack(falls on the ground and dies)  
John: OH MY GOD THEY KILLED BOB!!  
Joe: (looks up to see who did it) YOU….old man?  
Grandpa: sorry bout that  
John: that's OK  
Serena: well are we going to the park for ice cream??  
Everyone: ICE CREAM!!  
Bob: YEA ICE CREAM!!  
John: aren't you spose to be dead?(blasts him with kamehameha)  
Bob: AAHHHHHHH (dies again)  
John: there…..  
Sean: Did I here ice cream?!  
Joe: I thought you forgot something?!  
Sean: Oh yea I found it next to Johns house. Now how bout that ice cream?!  
Everyone goes to the park to get ice cream  
John: yay ice cream!!!  
Everyone slurping on ice cream  
Bob: yeah ice cream!!!!!!  
John: HEY I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!  
Bob: yea so  
John: STAY DEAD!!!!(kamehameha)  
Bob: ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!(dies again)  
John: now stay dead! Hmpf!  
Sean: Was that nessasary?  
John: Yes it was!  
Sean: O…k, but I want to blast him next time  
Walking along  
Serena: I sure could use some cheese cake right bout now  
The dog appears  
Dog: not cheese cake…IT'S BACON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
John: stupid dog!!! what is with that dog  
Jeramy: don't know but it sure likes bacon!  
Bob: yea bacon's GOOD!!!!  
John: I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD  
Bob: yes  
John: (P*$$ED off) grrrrrrrrr(throws a million fireballs at bob)  
Bob: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH(dies once again)  
John: there that should do it  
Joe: well nothing else worked  
Sean: (whining) But I wanted to blast him L  
John: ya well lets get back to the house now to get some sleep  
Bob: yea sleep!!!!  
John: I'll kill you in the morning  
Bob: yeeeeaaaaa  
Heads back to the house  
Kristie: where are your two friends gonna sleep??  
John: hmmmm? The guest room  
Kristie: yea that's good  
John: OK Bob, Joe the guest room's over there  
Joe & Bob: OK  
Jeramy: since when did you have a guest room?!?!!  
John: since always  
Jeramy: then how come last time I had to sleep with Savannah  
John: you never asked?  
Jeramy: doh!  
Sean: HAHAHAHAHA!  
Savannah: Sean is that you?!  
Sean: Eeeep!   
Joe: where do you sleep John?  
John: with Kristie  
Joe: woo   
John: don't go nasty Joe we don't do anything in bed  
Joe: awww L  
Jeramy: so where do I sleep?  
John: you know  
Jeramy: not again!!!  
John: yep  
Savannah: yay!! he gets to sleep with mee again!!  
Jeramy: well I could get use to it….  
Savannah: that's right Jeramy get use to it  
Joe: Where is Sean going to sleep?  
John: With Marissa  
Sean: HELL NO!! I'd rather sleep out side in the rain!  
John: well fine then sleep in the bathtub  
Sean: K well it's not a bed but it's better then Marissa!  
John: OK goodnight  
Heads off to our room  
Kristie: goodnight John  
John: goodnight  
Watches her change for bed takes off everything but panties  
Kristie: (kisses John)  
John: (smiles then falls asleep)  
The next Morning  
Kristie: John …you know what to do  
John: yes I do….I gotta wake everyone up  
Kristie: yep!  
John: (sighs)OK  
Goes to wake up Joe and Bob  
John: wake up time to get up  
Joe: HUH? What time is it  
John: time to get up  
Joe: oh OK I'll get Bob up so you can kill him  
John: OK  
Goes to Savannah's room  
John: OK  
Walks in.. pulls the covers off exposing Jeramy(wearing his clothes) and Savannah(wearing her underwear)  
John: (clears throat) WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Savannah and Jeramy: WAAAAAAA (jumps up and practically hits the ceiling)  
Savannah: what was that about??  
Jeramy: yea??  
John: just thought I'd try something new  
Both: oh  
Heads towards the bathroom  
John: Sean you in there?  
Sean: nope  
John: then where are you?  
Sean: Right behind you  
John: !! Don't do that! (panting)  
Sean: HAHAHA! Well I guess you should go wake up Marissa!  
Heads toward (dun dun dun) Marissa's room  
John: here we go again!  
Take a deep breath and walks in  
John: OK  
Pulls off covers exposing Marissa wearing her(very)skimpy nightie(with nothing underneath)  
John: Marissa get up!  
Marissa: Oh RAMBO Carry me away in your muscular arms  
Marissa(with Rambo's voice): come with me if you want to live!  
John: OK now I know what she fantasizes about!  
John: (shakes her) MARISSA GET UP!  
Marissa: OH YES YESS MORE MORE HARDER HARDERRRR (screams)  
John: Ahhhhhhh not again!!! Well I should have done this when I first came in  
Goes over and pinches her nose so she can't breathe  
Marissa: whaaaa huh? Is it time to get up?  
John: yes  
Marissa: oh poo I was having a neat dream!  
John: I could tell  
Walks back to room and watches Kristie walk in from the bathroom  
Kristie: where's my skirt?!  
John: (sighs) where you put all of them!  
Kristie: oh yea thanks  
John: ugh!  
Walks out and greets everyone then we all go out side  
John: OK I think I have to take Bob and Joe and Jeramy back  
Everyone: OK  
John: but first(does superkamehamayamayakaiokendestucotdiskbeamcannon X infinity!!!!!!!! On Bob)  
Bob: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH it stings(dies again)  
John: shwew (sighs)  
Flies back to America  
John: OK last stop thank you for flying John airlines…. thank you and have a nice day! J  
Sean: God Damnit Bob die!!!  
Bob: Yea home!!!  
John: ohhhhhhhhh forget it!!!!!!!!!!  
The End  
  
Sean & John: not!!!!!!!!!!!!(blasts Bob to oblivion)  
Bob: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
John: HA!! I just couldn't resist!  
Sean: I finally Got to kill him now just hope he doesent come back.  
Jeramy: Umm Sean it's the end, of course he's not coming back  
Sean: oh well  
The REAL End!!  



End file.
